1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jaw crusher, and more particularly to a multi-functional pair of crushing plates capable of self-trimming.
2. Description of Related Arts
The jaw crusher is a crusher who accomplishes crushing materials via a pair of crushing plates comprising a movable jaw plate and a fixed jaw plate which imitates a double-jaw movement of an animal. The jaw crusher is widely applied for a medium grain size crush of various ores and big blocks of materials in various industries, such as mining, smelting, building material, roads, railways, water conservancy and chemical industry.
The jaw plate, also knows as teeth plate, is an important component of the jaw crusher. The production efficiency, the crush effects, the power consumption and the abrasion of the jaw crusher are directly related to the pair of crushing plates comprising the two jaw plates which decides the performance of the whole jaw crusher to a great extent. Therefore, the jaw plate is the first target for improve the jaw crusher technology. Improvements and innovations are usually made from following aspects: materials and a manufacturing process of the jaw plate; a geometric structure of the jaw plate; and shapes of the tooth peak and the tooth trough. The “tooth-shaped structure” of the tooth peak and the tooth trough of the jaw plate is the most basic and essential design of the jaw plate structure.
Practically, the “tooth-shaped” jaw plate has much better crush performance than the jaw plate of a “solid flat board”. Thus the “tooth-shaped” jaw plate is still used ever since the emergence of the jaw crusher.
The conventional jaw crushers usually have the “tooth-shaped” jaw plate, rather than the jaw plate of the “solid flat board”, for following two reasons. Firstly, the “tooth-shaped” jaw plate has a relatively small contact area with the materials to be crushed and thus a relatively strong crushing pressure; secondly, the “tooth-shaped” jaw plate is able to accomplish an improved crush mechanism of chopping, bending and squeezing, so as to improve the crush efficiency.
In order to maintain that the tooth shape is strong enough, the jaw plate is manufactured into the structure of a narrowed top and a widen bottom, in such a manner that the tooth tops gradually wear in the process of crushing to become increasingly wide and the “toothed shaped” gradually declines into a nearly flat shape along with the wearing. During the service life of the jaw plate, the “toothed shape” is obviously effective for only ⅕˜⅓ of the service life and works at a sub-flat state to accomplish crushing for most of the service life. Practically, the “toothed shape” functions quite limitedly.
As a result, all the improvements and innovations about the “toothed shape” so far have a common disadvantage that the “toothed shape” is most effective originally and then gradually weakens along with the wearing of the “toothed shape”.